


Black and White

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is nothing but hues of grey until you meet your soulmate. Jack had given up on looking for his, sure that they'd find each other someday. He never thought he'd meet his this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btmtaebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btmtaebae/gifts).



> based loosely on this post from tumblr: http://lady-of-delay.tumblr.com/post/147610387383/so-you-know-that-one-soul-mate-au

It was dark. Inky sky and equally dark shadows cast over the buildings, the street empty as Jack ran. He cursed his colorblindness, wishing he could tell sky and shadow apart, but for now he ran. His only thought was getting away from the man chasing him, laughing lowly somewhere behind him, the sound bouncing off the walls of the shops as he sprinted through the dark streets.

He wasn't sure why the man was following him or who he was. He had been calling for a cab outside a bar after a night out with friends when the man had come up behind him, a knife pressing into his neck as a large hand covered his mouth. He would have been killed right there in the alley if he hadn't kicked back hard, catching his attacker off guard as he ran. He hadn't even seen him, wasn't sure why the man was following him or why he was so intent on causing him harm, but he hadn't stopped chasing him since he ran from the pub.

Jack took a quick turn, running down an alley toward the townhouses of his neighborhood, just a couple blocks from home. He could make it. He could get out of this, he could do it.

Jack was pulled back by the arm, his wrist wrenched up and back painfully as he was pulled back swiftly. Before he could react his wrist was freed, the knife pressed into his throat yet again, a warning that if he moved he would die. His breathing fast and heart pounding against his ribs, he searched the darkness in front of him, barely making out an outline of a man with glasses standing in front of him, smiling widely. He was pushed back against the wall of the alley, trapped by the knife and the stone wall at his back. He turned back to his attacker as the man stepped into the light, his breath quickly leaving in one large burst as if he'd been stabbed straight through the heart.

The man in front of him was about his height, with a sharp jaw and a cruel smile curling his lips. But the man's appearance wasn't what threw Jack off and made his heart lurch. What caught his eye was the color slowly seeping through his vision, coloring the man's hair and skin in warm tones. This man was his soulmate, and he was going to kill him.

The other met Jack's eye, almond eyes growing wide in realization. Before Jack could even fight it he felt the familiar pressure at his temple, shutting his eyes tightly to fight off the pressure with little success.

When the Irishman opened his eyes, Anti looked out at the attacker, grinning ferally as the pressure of the knife at his neck lessened, the would-be killer frozen in shock. Anti ignored the colors suddenly flooding his vision, pulling his head back and headbutting the man hard, knocking him back. He kicked him hard in the gut, the attacker doubling over with a pained grunt as he fell to his knees, coughing and groaning.

Anti looked over the man doubled over in pain, grabbing his dual-toned hair and hauling him up enough to look in his eyes, the same color as his hair.

"What's yer name?"

"Dark," the attacker coughed, looking up at Anti with wide eyes. Anti nodded, letting his hair go as he stepped back.

"Anti. Nice to meet ye, Dark. I'm sure we'll see each other again," he grinned, turning to sprint down the dark alley toward home, away from the man who'd almost killed his host.


End file.
